1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to an manufacturing method of a display panel and a repair line structure.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display panel includes a array substrate, a color filter substrate, disposed oppositely to an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between two substrates, wherein the array substrate is disposed with a large amount of signal lines, such as, scan lines and data lines. During the manufacturing process, some defects may occur to the large amount of signal lines, for example, broken lines. Pixel electrodes on the broken lines will not receive the normal data signals, leading to defects in the liquid crystal panel.
Specifically, for the liquid crystal panel using a PSVA display mode, because the signal lines are broken before a PSVA process, the defects of the broken lines of the display panel will be permanently imprinted to the display panel in a manner of the liquid crystal pre-tilt angle after the subsequent PSVA process using pre-heating or UV radiation for curing pre-tilt angle. Any subsequent repair will be rendered useless.
In summary, it is desired to have a manufacturing method of a display panel and a repair line structure thereof.